Staying Late
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Maka had always watched him from afar, secretly pining for him. Though knowing he would never go for a girl like her. But after one night staying later than usual, she'll know that he's noticed her too and it was time he made his move.


BlueMoon Goddess: Again I was looking through this book of sexy short stories and I saw one that caught my eye. It couldn't be helped so I had to turn it into a fic. At first this was going to be an Inuyasha x Kagome fic, but I decided to switch it up and make it a Soul x Maka pairing instead. Now this is my first attempt at a Soul x Maka fic so be kind please. Anyway, let's get this story started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, its characters, or the plot used for this story.

Summary: Maka had always watched him from afar, secretly pining for him. Though knowing he would never go for a girl like her. But after one night staying later than usual, she'll know that he's noticed her too and it was time he made his move.

* * *

Maka had never in her life seen a guy like Soul Evans. The man's body looked like 'screw me hard' spelled out. To her he was the finest thing God had ever created. He was all the things any red-blooded women's dreams were made of rolled up into one. When you looked at him, you couldn't help but want to lick him all over like a lollipop.

She started working at 'Fitness and Strength Gym' in the evenings, since she went to school in the afternoon, doing mostly nothing. She did close up nights since her boss was told by the doctors to take it easy, he would be home no later than five every evening just to make sure he wouldn't over exhaust himself.

Soul came in five nights a week, Monday through Friday, like clockwork. He came in straight after work and arrived about seven. She didn't close the gym up until ten o'clock, so that gave her plenty of time to watch him work his ass off. He was a few inches taller than her with white hair, molten red eyes, lean muscles and a sinful smile to boot. Simply put she was hopelessly infatuated with him. She had found out from other employees that he came from a wealthy family of musicians and he was known for playing the piano. Whenever he finished practicing he would come in to work out. Either way, Maka loved to watch him. The way he moved about practicing his judo, the way his muscles in his arms contracted as he moved them back and forth. She even liked the way he smelled! He always smelled like heaven to her. Most men have that au natural smell after working out, but not Soul. She would have licked him dry, sweat and all if she ever got the chance.

'Unfortunately, I'm not the type of woman he would go for. Let alone be attracted too.' Maka thought sadly.

He had all these beautiful, big-breasted, sexy women in nice clothes and lots of make-up coming in the gym looking for him all the time. The kind of women who wouldn't even walk to the corner store until their hair, nails and face were done.

'And then there's me.' Maka thought depressed. She was only eighteen, only three years younger than him, flat-chest and was a big-time tomboy. Sure she would wear skits sometimes, but she mostly wore sweats or baggy jeans, after all, who needed to dress up to work behind the front desk at a gym and hand out towels? Plus she was what most would call her a bookworm. She had a full ride to college and spent all her time in a book instead of doing anything else.

In fact, Maka spent so much time with her head in a book she had only been with one guy, which was her high school boyfriend Hero, who she lost her virginity too. Even when she looks back on it now she wishes that she could've waited to have sex since his lovemaking skills were terrible. She didn't even get to experience an orgasm since he never lasted longer than a minute. Besides that, he was very weird and thought to highly of himself in a conceited way that made her sick. With him deciding to go out of state for college was a blessing in disguise and the perfect way to break off their relationship. She had told him she couldn't do the long distance relationship ordeal and it was for the best. Of course she couldn't tell him the _real_ reason was because his lovemaking skills were horrible and she couldn't stomach being with him any longer. Soul however was her dream lover…but there was no way he would wanna go out let alone have sex with the likes of her.

Then, the blizzard of the year happened. It was one of the worst snowstorms in New York, history. The cars were covered completely with snow and ice, people were ice-skating and sledding down the street, everything was shut down because of this storm. Though the weather was a horrible day, to Maka it was the best day of her life. Why, because for the first time, Soul and her were completely alone in the gym.

The owner had left two hours ago and she told her co-worker Liz she would stay and keep the gym open because she walked home anyway. Her apartment was only three blocks away so it was no problem for her. Soul was steadily working out. Today instead of working on his judo, he used some of the equipment in the gym. He also lived within walking distance so it was all good. He was alone. His friend, Black Star, would sometimes come in and workout with him but he couldn't make it this time because of the snow. There had been a few other people, but they all left around eight, an hour earlier.

She was pretending to watch an old rerun of _Catfish: the TV Show_ while she was secretly watching Soul out of the corner of her eye. He must've decided to do some judo because he was repeatedly doing all these judo moves and she was thinking how sorry she would feel for anyone who pissed him off in a dark alley.

"Hey how are you doing?"

Maka looked up from daydreaming. She didn't even realize he was done working out. Hell she didn't even see him walk up to the desk. "I'm doing fine." She replied casually, but on the inside was freaking the hell out.

This was the first time he had ever spoken to her. In all the times he had been coming to the gym, he never said a word to her. He would walk up to the front desk from time to time, she would hand him a towel, he would say thanks and that was it.

'Guess he felt he should say something to me since we're the only two people here tonight.' She thought. Still, just him talking to her has already made her life much happier.

She nearly passed out when he started wiping the sweat off his body with a towel and then started guzzling down a bottle of ice-cold Gatorade. He reminded her of one of those old Pepsi commercials where all the women in the office are waiting anxiously for the soda delivery man to come in and guzzle down a soda so they can cum all over themselves. She wondered how many panties would get wet if those women were there at that very moment watching Soul guzzle. She seriously doubted there would be dry panties in the place.

Soul had started walking toward her again and Maka panicked. Why, she wasn't sure, but she did. She started to hand him a fresh towel, figuring he would get the towel and hit the showers as usual. He didn't. Instead he leaned on the counter and started a conversation with her. He was so freaking sexy, Maka just wanted to reach over, grab him by the neck and bury her tongue in his mouth. Somehow she managed to control herself. She was too shy to ever do anything that provocative anyway.

Quite to her surprise they had one hell of a conversation. She found out they had a lot of the same interests, such as music, history, movies and star-gazing which had surprised her. He didn't look the type to be star-gazing. She'd been doing it since early childhood and it was the same for him. He told her how most women he dated didn't know much about history and he thought it was great for him to find a woman who actually liked it. Maka was shocked because for the first time he was talking to her like there was some interest there.

'It must be my imagination.' She thought. 'Because no freaking way would he get with the likes of me. I mean look at me!'

The snow was then starting to come down like crazy. It was nearing ten already.

"Hey the snows coming down harder and I need to lock up." Maka told him.

"Sure, but can you hold off long enough for me to take a quick shower?"

"Sure no problem."

Soul then took a fresh towel and headed toward the locker room. When he got there, he turned around and said. "You wanna join me?"

Maka was _too_ through and couldn't manage any words at all. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" She couldn't believe what he just asked her. Maybe she misunderstood him.

"I said would you like to join me?" Soul said, extending the invitation again. He looked her dead in the eye and said. "If you wanna join me in the shower, I would love that."

"I-I…ummm…I…" She really didn't know what to say to him.

Noticing her hesitation he added. "If you change your mind, come on in." Then he disappeared into the locker room. A couple of minutes later, one of the showers went on.

Maka was frozen. She didn't know what the hell to do. She thought about how long she had wanted him and how this chance may never come again. She thought about how her mom would always tell her when she was a little girl, that the only thing to fear is fear itself. She thought about how his talented hands would feel all over her body and how much she wanted to caress his skin. She thought about how much she wanted to want a man to fuck the hell out of her. Hero was a huge disappointment in the area of lovemaking. Bottom line…why the hell not?

She locked the front door of the gym and went into the men's locker room. She walked down the row of lockers until she got to the end, where the shower stalls were lined up against the wall. Maka could see Soul's sexy silhouette through the frosted glass of the one he was occupying. She opened the door to the stall and before she could utter a word, he reached out, grabbed her through the steam and pulled her inside with him, clothes on and all.

Soul lifted her up against the wall. She put her legs around his waist as he buried his tongue into her mouth. He wasn't the best kisser in the world, but as much as she craved him, he could have sucked both her lips clear off and she wouldn't have cared. What she loved about him, straight off the bat, was how powerful he was. Maka could feel his dick, hardened in between her legs. She couldn't wait to feel it deep inside her. He pulled her red sweater over her head and off. Then Soul removed the bra that was covering her A-cups. Her breasts may not be big, but she still derived much pleasure from having him suck all over them. Her nipples could have cut glass.

Soul let her down just long enough to finish taking off her clothes, which he did with a quickness. Within the next two minutes, everything from her sneakers to her panties was soaking up water on the floor. He picked her back up against the wall, with the water cascading down both their bodies and she could feel the head of his dick rubbing up against her nether lips. His body felt so good against her small frame. Hero had been a small guy, but Soul outweighed his two to one and his dick was so huge.

Maka felt the head of his dick invade her walls and then his entire length was inside her. It was so big that she almost felt paralyzed at first. She had to get used to it before she could try to maneuver her pelvic muscles on it. She started kissing him deeply and palmed the back of his head like a basketball. His dick was amazing! They both fucked for a good half hour in the shower and then he came. She could feel his seed shoot up inside her. Maka had no idea how many times she came during that time period, but it was at least five. Soul dick-whipped her something good!

They got out of the shower and she thought they would just get dressed and leave. She always kept some extra clothes in the ladies' locker room, but he was hardly finished with her. He laid her down on one of the benches in the locker room and then straddled the bench himself, lifting her legs all the way up in the air and wrapping them around his neck until just her shoulders and head were still on the bench. He bent over slightly bringing his mouth to meet her elevated pussy and began a tongue expedition. He tore her little pussy up. She came again and again, and then he let her back rest on the bench and pushed her legs back over her head like she was a gymnast doing a routine on a balance beam and ate her ass out too. Maka was so in love, in lust and several other things she can't even think of the correct terminology for.

He put his dick inside her and picked her up, carrying her into the main part of the gym, bouncing her up and down on him along the way. Somehow he managed to get them both into one of the boxing rings with him still inside her. She had yet to figure that one out. There, in the middle of the ring, he fucked her even harder than he did the first time.

They got into the sixty-nine position and devoured each other. Simply put, it was divine. Until that very moment, Maka had never taken an interest in sucking dick, but she tore Soul's dick the hell up. She put her lips to the max and went to town on it. He came in her throat and she savored every last drop of it. It was downright delectable.

They fucked and fucked all night. They did it some more in the ring, on the weight bench, on top of the front desk, even on the beaten-up leather couch in the back office. That's where they were when the loud rattle of the snowplow scraping the street in front of the gym awoke them. The sun was streaming through the mini-blinds.

Maka jumped up immediately when she realized the sun was up and told Soul they had to get the hell out of there fast. He agreed and they got dressed with a quickness. Soul knew the owner would come after him with a shotgun if he caught them ass out like that. Maka threw her wet clothes in a gym bag, kissed him goodbye at the door, locked up and hurried home before her mother noticed she hadn't slept in her bed. She was legal, sure, but she was a mother and we all knew how mothers could get. She certainly didn't feel like playing twenty-one questions.

She managed to make it home without falling on the ice and busting her ass. She crept into her bedroom and laid there until she fell asleep dreaming about Soul.

* * *

Maka figured things would go back to normal after their night of unbridled passion. She would go back to lusting after Soul while she sat behind the front desk. He would go back to having all sorts of luscious women meet him there. Maka was content with it though. Just one night with him was enough to satisfy all her sexual needs for the rest of her life. She didn't care if she never had sex again.

Funny how things turned out though. Things didn't go back to normal. Soul brought her a dozen roses to the gym the very next evening and asked her out on a date. Maka was overwhelmed and blushed like all hell. They went to a jazz club and listened jazz and danced the night away.

Apparently Soul was sick of all the fancy women that weren't interested in the same things he was and found her to be his ideal soul mate. It was a whirlwind romance. When Christmas rolled around two months later, Soul gave her a jar full of peppermint candy with a small red box hidden in the middle. Inside the box was an engagement ring. Maka was so stunned with delight, she barely got the word yes out to accept his proposal. They were married the following spring, she quit the community college and went to a university, graduated with honors and was now in law school. They're both doing very well and moved into a house they had built from the ground-up six months ago. They have a set of three-old twins and life has never been better.

Sometimes dreams really do come true. Maka got her future in check and she got her Mr. Right. Who knew staying late at work one evening was all it took just to get it?

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed this, and look out for more one-shots of these two in the future.


End file.
